


Red Strings

by madlyhazel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Reader-Insert, Shibari, Two Shot, hanzo blushes A LOT, hanzo is also a very worried lover, you tie hanzo up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlyhazel/pseuds/madlyhazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your lover comes to you one day with an interesting proposal. Who are you to keep him waiting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A quick tug of your arms revealed that, yes, you were indeed quite stuck. Not that this concerned you, of course. It was just curious how such thin rope managed to hold so tight, yet not bring any explicit pain. You were a little uncomfortable, but that was to be expected. Your body was contorted in a way it would normally not be.

You lay on your back on the bed, arms bound in prayer position behind you with intricate knots. The rope extended from there, wrapping around your breasts and squeezing them just enough so that they jutted out. The red line went even further, spreading along the outside of your vulva before twisting around your legs, securing your calves to your thighs. Tight enough to cause a little discomfort, but certainly not enough to hurt.

How you ended up in this situation was a different story all together. That process was awkward, long, and definitely, definitely arousing.

\---

Hanzo Shimada was a man of composure and elegance. He carried himself with grace. You had never seen the man falter in his steps before. Had he ever tripped on nothing in his life? Probably not. He was too aware of his surroundings to let something as stupid as that cause him any embarrassment. He was rarely angry and he was often more aloof than anything.

All the more reasons why this particular situation was so confusing.

The man, your lover, stood before you, doing two things he had never done before. One, he was fidgeting. His hands were tightly balled into fists at his sides, and he would never quite meet your gaze. Two, he was blushing. Hanzo Shimada, eldest brother of the Shimada clan and master warrior, was blushing. Had this been any other situation you would of half considered teasing him. Except this wasn’t any other situation. You were nervous.

He had suddenly come up to you when you were sitting on the couch, curled up with a book and a nice cup of tea. You almost hadn’t noticed him, since his entrance was so smooth and silent, but he’d about scared the life out of you when he coughed. Once you’d calmed down, you’d offered him a pointed look that begged for an explanation. But he hadn’t said anything since then, and it was extremely unnerving.

“Hanzo.” You were forced to break the silence. It was becoming insufferable. “You came here, scared me to get my attention, and now you’re just going to stand there in silence?”

No response. Honestly, he could be such a child sometimes, even with that normal regal air he kept about himself. You quirked your lips to the side, clearing your throat as you glared at him. His dark eyes shot up, locking with yours for only a brief second before flitting off again. One of his hands came up to rub his shoulder, fingers trailing down his intricate tattoo before falling limply back down by his side.

“I have a question.”

Finally, the man speaks. Even though the statement makes your nerves jitter, you’re at least somewhat pleased to hear his voice. It sounds slightly raspy, like his mouth is dry. Is he that anxious?

You give a tiny nod. “Alright. What is it?”

Your mind is already swimming with what question he could pose. He wouldn’t be this nervous if it wasn’t something serious? Was he losing interest in you? Was he considering breaking up? You knew you hadn’t been the perfect girlfriend, but you liked to believe that things between the two of you were going rather well. Had you just been blind? Was he dissatisfied with you?

He let out an almost annoyed sigh, and you noted how his jaw worked as he gritted his teeth. Oh no, was he angry? What on earth had you done to cause this? You replayed your memories with him as fast as you could, sorting through them frantically as you searched for what could have brought about this change in him. Nothing significant popped up, which only made things worse.

Hanzo closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He muttered something, and your ears strained to decipher the jumbled words. He glanced to you, and when he only saw confusion on your face, he shifted awkwardly.

“I… Want to try something new,” he repeated. He wasn’t very loud still, but you could at least understand him now.

You gave an unsure nod, though none of your doubts or questions had been cleared up whatsoever. You simply had to wait for him to continue, and your patience was only minimal. You just wished he would spit it out, but perhaps what he said needed to take some time.

He coughed, rubbing the back of his neck. The blush on his face deepened, going from a dusky pink to a deep red in a matter of seconds. As curious as that was, you didn’t have much mind to ponder over it.

His eyes met yours, holding onto your gaze as he rallied his willpower and words. “I want to tie you up.”

Oh.

Oh.

You spluttered for a moment, your own face going just about as red as his own as you understood his words to a better degree. That hadn’t been what you had expected in the least. You’d expected him to bring your relationship into the matter, to tell you he wasn’t happy with the way things were going. Instead, he’d stated something incredibly complex in a few simply words.

You shook yourself out of your daze. “I’m sorry. Can you repeat yourself?”

He nodded. “I want to tie you up.”

No, still not quite registering. “… Like with rope?”

“That is generally what is used, yes.”

“… Am I in trouble or something?”

His eyes widened, and his quickly shook his head. “No, not at all. I just figured it could bring an interesting element to our relationship within the bedroom. I understand if you would rather not.” His voice lowered. “It was strange of me to ask. I am sorry.”

“No, that’s not it,” you hurriedly explained, “You just really surprised me, that’s all.” After a few moments, you chuckled. “Hanzo, I didn’t know you were that type.”

“What type?”

You shook your head. “Nothing. I mean, I’m willing to try anything once. What brought this up?”

He offered a small shrug, walking over to you. He sat down next to you, his weight caused your body to dip in his direction. His hands clenched his pants, his eyes locked on the ground between his legs. “I have been using my phone more often recently, and Hana offered me some interesting suggestions to search. I was unaware she was interested in such things.”

As were you. Seems like you were going to be learning all sorts of new information about the members of Overwatch today.

“I went further and further in, and I happened across something that I found to be… Satisfying.”

He gazed at you, a hand coming up to caress your leg gently. “Though those women’s bodies are not nearly as beautiful as yours, there is a certain… beauty to be held in the photos I viewed.”

Hanzo liked porn. More interesting information.

“They were bound by rope in very intricate ways. I believe they were tied in such ways as to be more sexually satisfying. I wondered what you would look like if I tied you up by my own hand. I… Was very interested.”

Hanzo liked that realm of porn.

Jesus Christ.

You gave an understanding nod. “I suppose I can understand that. Men do tend to like those things.” You placed your hand over his, your thumb gently stroking the back of his hand. He seemed to relax slightly. “I wouldn’t mind doing it, so long as it’s with you.”

A sigh of relief escaped him, and he offered you a rare smile. He seemed to have been very worried about your answer, and the fact you’d agreed to the strange proposition caused stress to melt from him. You returned his smile, squeezing his hand. “So, when would you be interested in doing this?”

Hanzo hummed softly, shifting his gaze down to where you clasped his hand. “Soon. I promise.”

\---

A few days later and here you were. Completely bound and at his mercy. You should have expected you’d be naked for this, but it was making your stomach do flips when your lover stood fully clothed, merely watching you from across the room. He hadn’t made a move toward you since he’d first tied you up, and you’d begun to wriggle in your bonds.

He’d changed his outfit for the occasion. Instead of the usual black and yellow garb he wore, he’d donned something a little different. The main fabric was still black, but instead of the bright citron that normally adorned it, it was now a deep red. He’d also taken to actually tucking his arms into the other sleeve. What you’d have to ask him about later is how he was able to afford such luxurious kimonos.

He’d also let his hair down. The raven locks gingerly brushed along his broad shoulders, shifting with him when he tilted his head to get a better look at you. Dammit, you wish he’d just move already. Your shoulders were beginning to ache and all he’d done was stand across the room, merely admiring you. As flattering as it was to know you captivated him, you’d be more flattered if he moved to just touch you.

Seems your subconscious wish came true, because Hanzo began to advance upon you. His movements were slow, perhaps even a bit timid. The word didn’t quite fit him, but his ginger steps and shaking hands seemed to say otherwise. While the man was normally fairly confident in the bedroom, it seemed this new introduction brought out a different side in him. One you were fine with, of course. It was just very interesting.

The bed dipped as he sat down, slightly rolling you in his direction. His dark eyes wandered over your bare skin, and one of those rattling hands came up to your thighs. A finger wriggled itself beneath the bonds, pulling on the tight rope. It didn’t budge.

“Are you certain this is not hurting you?” Hanzo softly questioned, his voice little more than a whisper.

You rolled your eyes. “Yes, Hanzo. I’m fine. And I’ve been fine every time you’ve asked me.”

Indeed, when he’d first been tying you up, he’d been very cautious to the point where the ropes hadn’t been tight enough to first time around. You’d urged him to go back and tighten everything, since that’s how it was supposed to be. He’d begrudgingly followed along, but then you’d just about made him quit the whole ordeal when you moaned in pain once. You appreciated that he cared for you, but he could be ridiculous sometimes.

He didn’t seem satisfied with your answer, but he nodded nonetheless. “Very well. Please, tell me if it hurts. I do not care what we’re doing.” His gaze was intense. “I do not want to hurt you.”

A bob of your head was enough to convince him it seemed, for he let out a great breath. His eyes shifted from your face down the expanse of your body, admiring the way the rope caused your assets to properly push out. He hummed shortly to himself, reaching out one of those large, calloused hands of his to brush his fingertips just along the outside of your areola.

His middle and ring finger travelled closer, skimming your nipple before diving down the underside of your breast, touching upon the red rope beneath them. You wriggled in impatience, and a tiny chuckle escaped him.

“You have never liked waiting.” It was a statement to himself. He didn’t expect a response.

Hanzo’s fingers went between the valley of your breasts, following the red bindings up. Up your sternum, to the side of your neck, before finally settling on your bottom lip. He ran his fingertips along it gingerly, and you dared to give them a tiny lick. His pupils dilated, and he let out a small groan deep from his chest.

You opened your mouth, and he gingerly pressed his fingers inside. You coated them with small kitten licks, eyes locked with his. Your tongue undulated on the underside of them before you tilted your head, taking them down the third knuckle. His mouth hung open, his breath coming out short and sweet. Your bonds didn’t mean you couldn’t tease him.

You pulled your head back, popping his fingers from your lips and licking away the stray saliva. He pulled them to his face, inspecting them for a moment before wiping them on his umanori hakama. You offered him a playful smirk, your eyes narrowing. “What, is that it?”

Hanzo cocked up an eyebrow. “That? Of course not. You are not going to get away with something as easy as that.”

An involuntary shiver overcame your body. Gods, he didn’t need to drop his voice like that. It made your mind come up with all sorts of degenerate scenarios. But perhaps that was exactly what he was trying to do. If it was his goal, he definitely had you turned on. You watched as he shifted, spreading your legs as far as the ropes would allow before settling between them.

Both hands reached forward this time, covering your breasts and softly squeezing. Your back tried to arch, but the position of your arms prevented you from doing so. You softly whined, sinking back into the sheets below you as his hands rolled your breasts in small circles. His rough palms scraped your nipples, but there wasn’t enough pressure to make it fully pleasurable.

Hanzo sighed, shifting his grip so that his fingers were pinching your nipples, bringing them into hard peaks. You moaned into his touch, your mouth opening as the breaths came out a little faster. He twisted this way and that, eyes snapping up to you every time you groaned louder. He would continue the motion that brought you the greatest pleasure for a short while before sinking back into his routine.

After long enough, it became arduous. Yes, it felt good, but you really doubted that this is what he tied you up for. He could touch your breasts whenever he liked. Why was he focusing on them for such a long time? “Hanzo,” you whined, your brows furrowing.

He looked up to you. Oh, he had that stupid little smirk on his face. It was subtle, the sides of his mouth just barely quirking up, but you’d learned to recognize it. “Yes?”

You pointedly nodded your head to where he seemed happy to toy with you. “I’m not going to cum from that.”

A breathless laugh. “Assertive today, are we not?” He pulled his hands away. “Is this what you wanted?”

You huffed, your glare deepening. Hanzo didn’t often tease, but when he did he could be rather cruel. You bucked your hips up against him, making his breath catch in your throat. “No,” you ground out, “I want you to properly touch me.”

He hummed at you, his hands running along your hips. It didn’t dissuade your glare in the least, but his touches were soft and tantalizing. He slowly dragged your core against him, forcing yourself to grind onto him. It was crazy how he was already as hard as he was, but you supposed he had been the one to undress you and tie you up. Perhaps that could make any man go wild.

Hanzo continued to bring you against him, and your wetness began to leave a mark on the fabric of his hamaka. He wasn’t bothered in the least. In fact, he canted his hips up to yours the next time he brought you toward him, causing moans to spill from both of yours lips. His hold loosened on you so he could hurriedly rid himself of his kimono. Sweat had begun to bead on his skin, and his face and shoulders were flushed.

He shifted himself down the bed, angling himself so he was lying on his stomach, his face inches from your pussy. He pursed his lips, blowing cool air across your lips and making you shiver. His throat rumbled with a silent laugh, bringing his face closer and rubbing his bearded jaw against the inside of your right thigh. An open-mouthed kiss was placed to your outer labia, the sound soft and wet.

Gods, you loved the feeling of his beard against your thighs whenever he ate you out. Hanzo wasn’t adverse to the action whatsoever, and he was the one who had initially suggested it on one steamy night. Even since then he took great pleasure in twisting his tongue inside of you or sucking on your clit. You’d once asked him why he never seemed to mind going down on you. His simple response was that there was nothing more satisfying than bringing you to a climax with the least tools possible.

So perhaps it was a strange game to him, but you couldn’t care less. Especially when he ran his tongue up your slit, pausing when he reached your clit before gingerly suckling on the sensitive nub. You groaned, hands uselessly clenching behind your back. What you wouldn’t give to put your hands in his hair and hold on for dear life! Yet you were stuck writhing on the bed, barely able to move at all.

He drug his mouth back down, his hands coming up to grasp your thighs for leverage. The tip of his tongue toyed with your entrance before slipping its way in. Hanzo closed his eyes, a deep groan escaping him and vibrating against your lips, causing a whole new bout of shivers to overcome you. You whined, trying to close your legs around his head to hold him there.

He quickly pulled up, digging his fingers into your thighs in order to keep them in place. “Now, what is this?” he chided, leaning down to gently bite your thigh. You yelped. “I tied you up so you would be obedient.”

He pulled his face away, causing a rush of panic to course through you. “Wait, wait, wait! What are you doing?”

His look was one of confusion and amusement. “What do you mean? I will not touch you if you’re going to be naughty.”

Damn him! With his ridiculously low voice and his hellish teasing! You huffed, flopping your head down into the pillows, opening up your legs to him. “Please,” you sighed, “I’ll be good. I promise.”

Hanzo offered one of those genuine smiles toward you, causing your stomach to flip and your heart to rattle. Settling himself back down, he pulled you to his face, moving his lips against you with vigor. You mewled, pressing your head into the pillows as you uselessly tried to arch your back. His beard rubbed along your thighs, and his moans caused vibrations that had your toes curling.

His hands came beneath you so he could spread you with his thumbs, allowing him better access. His tongue twisted inside of you, delving deep for a better taste. Every upwards lick had his nose bumping against your clit, and you couldn’t help but jolt with each touch. Your arms were beginning to hurt from how hard you were pulling against your bonds, but that pain was in the back of your mind. For the moment, all you could focus on was how Hanzo’s tongue was absolutely ravishing you.

He moved his mouth up, latching his lips on your clit and sucking hard. You gasped, bucking your hips up into his face, your eyes squeezing shut. He growled, one hand coming up to lie over your abdomen so he could hold you down. The other teased your opening, a lone finger slipping inside so he could begin stroking. He curled his finger in a ‘come-hither’ motion, all the while applying an immense pressure to your clit.

There was no way you could continue like this. Your breaths were falling from your lips quickly, and your head felt dizzy. He didn’t relent, now switching places with his fingers. As he dove his tongue inside of your pussy, two fingers came up to pinch and rub your clit. “Ahhn!” you cried out, clawing behind your back. You could feel him briefly smile against you before he went straight back to work.

He continued for quite some time, never tiring of your taste or pleasure. He would alternate where his fingers and mouth were, and sometimes he’d fully grasp you so he could pull you as close to his tongue as possible. Your legs were quaking, and an intense heat had built up in your belly. You threw your head to the side, biting the pillow and muffling your moans. He sensed your impending climax, and he began to speed up his actions, fingers rubbing faster and tongue flicking quicker.

And there it was. Your body stilled, a deep, long moan throwing itself from your lips as you clamped down on his fingers. You could faintly hear him removing them and shoving his tongue inside you, claiming the fruit of your orgasm. Hanzo took all you had to offer, groaning headily as he lapped up your juices. He continued until you squirming against him in overstimulation, and, almost reluctantly, he pulled away.

Releasing the pillow from your mouth, you could see him staring at you. Your slick coated his beard, and his pupils were blown wide. His breaths heaved from his chest, and sweat littering his brow. My, it seemed he was just as shaken as you were. Crawling up your body, he placed a deep kiss on your lips, and you immediately accepted by opening your mouth.

Tongues intertwined, and you could easily taste yourself on him. You groaned, twisting your head in an effort to deepen the kiss. If your arms were free, you would have wrapped them around his neck to hold him close, but you had no such luxury. Hanzo gingerly pulled away, a small string of saliva connecting your lips. A swipe of his tongue severed it, and he sat back on his heels to catch his breath.

His hamaka did little in concealing his erection. While the clothing was naturally baggy, you could see his member straining up against the fabric, desperate to escape. Once the man had caught his breath, he quickly shucked the hamaka off, tossing it to the floor. Even though he was often a man of order and cleanliness, this was neither the time nor place for such antics. Here, he was simply desperate to get inside of you, organization be damned.

He let out a wispy breath as he stroked himself, massaging the head of his cock for a few short moments before sliding his hand down the shaft. His copper eyes focused on you, on how your focus shifted from his erection to his heaving chest to his face, and then back down again. He swallowed deeply, sitting himself forward and guiding his cock against your pussy.

Hanzo grasped your hips, holding them still as he rubbed against you. His eyes were locked on where you connected, half-lidded and full of wonder. He moved slowly, slowly, coating himself in your arousal. Precum leaked from his tip, and it just as easily mixed with your slick. You sighed lowly, and his eyes snapped up to yours.

“Are you certain you do not hurt?”

It took a few moments, but soon you barked out a laugh. You took in his confusion, offering him a placating smile. “Hanzo, pain is the farthest thing from my mind right now. Please, just fuck me.”

He inhaled deeply, biting his lip. Apparently that was enough motivation for him, for he moved to coax the head of his cock at your entrance. Gingerly he pushed in, and once the first inch of him was settled in you both threw your heads back, enveloped in the feeling. You squeezed around him, shifting to try and take more of him in, take him in faster. However, he kept you locked in place, only moving at his own pace and allowing you no control.

He continued pushing in, only stopping when you had taken all of him. He stared down at you connected bodies, his breath hitching in his throat. “So tight,” he murmured, closing his eyes for a brief moment, “Do you like being tied up that much?”

All you could do was nod, gasping as he began to pull out. He began his pace, slow and deep. His eyes were unfocused, all of his attention put into his movements. You shivered below him, desperately trying to push your hips into his. He allowed his hold on you to loosen just enough, and the effect of your combined bucking was breathtaking. He groaned, hunching over and placing a hand next to your head for support.

Your breasts were gently bouncing with each thrust, and you could feel the rope rubbing into them. It wasn’t painful, and it had an arousing feeling to it. Hanzo hooked his hand around one of the ropes on your legs, pulling you closer so he could begin to thrust faster. He grunted, the hand by your head moving to slither under your back.

Once he had a decent hold on you, he pulled you up. His strength was incredible, and he put you at an angle that didn’t quite lean you into him, but you certainly weren’t fully lying on the bed anymore. This position allowed for him to hit deeper into you, giving the both of you more pleasure. You tilted your head back, your spine straining as it lolled with his thrusts.

“Shit,” he cursed, the hand supporting your back digging into your skin. His hair had fallen in front of his eyes, tickling his cheeks. He made no move to fix it, instead just focusing on increasing his pace, bouncing you against his cock. He tugged on the rope by your leg, forcing you onto him with a yelp. “I don’t think I’m going to last very long like this,” he admitted, meeting your gaze for a brief moment.

You doubted you would be able to either. He groaned, suddenly dropping you back onto the bed before picking up your hips. He settled himself onto his knees, now thrusting down into you instead of up. Your back was curled at an odd angle, and you were forced to rest on your bound arms. It was painful, but so, so good. While he supported your hips with one hand, the other came around to begin rubbing your clit.

“God, yes!” you cried out, tossing your head to the side. He couldn’t even laugh at your loud declaration, his moans growing in intensity. He was incredibly vocal tonight, and it worked to increase your arousal. “God, Hanzo, please—“ you choked out, staring up at him as best you could. He rewarded you by rubbing your clit faster and grinding down into you.

It was growing to be too much. The combined sensations of his thrusts, his fingers on you, and the ropes digging into your skin. There was so much going on at once. You couldn’t bring yourself to focus on any one sensation, instead lost in the midst of them. And Hanzo. He looked so beautiful like this.

With his hair mussed and wild, his mouth open wide as he grunted and groaned, his chest heaving every time he thrusted. The muscles in his arms were bulging from his tight grip on you, and his tattoo seemed even more stark against the sheen on his skin. You loved telling him how beautiful he was. He would always pout and tell you a man should be called handsome, but the blush that dusted his cheeks said otherwise.

So you told him.

He briefly chuckled, smiling down at you. “As are you, my love.”

With that, he moved faster, shutting his eyes so he could put his efforts into it. You moaned loudly, thighs grasping onto his hips. His hand went to work, rubbing your clit in quick, small circles, desperate to bring you to climax. And it was certainly coming. You stomach was tightening and your mind was going white. “Please, please, please,” you begged, and he delivered.

Several sharp thrusts had you spilling over the peak, squeezing around his cock. He called out his release, fingernails digging into your backside as he held you still, pouring his release into you. His cum spilled over and out, dripping down the cleft of your ass and your backside, dripping onto the sheets below. Hanzo shuddered, trying to catch his breath as he tilted his head back. Slowly, he lay you back down onto the bed, bracing himself over you with elbows on other side of your face.

You gazed up at him, mouth open with soft pants. He stared back down, licking his lips for only a moment before dipping down, gently kissing you. You sighed against him, but he didn’t deepen the kiss. He slowly pulled back, huffing as he slipped his now soft cock from you. The sticky feeling of cum leaking from you was very prominent, but you had no means to prevent it.

Hanzo shakily rose to his feet, walking over to the closet and pulling it open. He retrieved a towel, and once he reached your side he set to work on cleaning you free of his release. His gaze was loving as he tended to you, and you whispered his face. Setting the towel off to the side for later cleaning, he set to freeing you from the rope.

It took some time, considering there were so many knots and in his sex-hazed mind he’d forgotten where the rope had been tied off last. Eventually, however, you were free and the shibari rope was set away, allowing you to rub your sore arms and legs.

He frowned down at you, tracing a finger over one of the many red lines that littered your body. “How does this not hurt you?”

“Oh, it does,” you casually responded, stretching your arms above your head so you could pop your back.

His displeasure deepened. “You should of told me. I never want to hurt you.”

You offered him a tired smile wrapping your arms around him. You fell back onto the bed, taking him with you. He could of easily resisted if he wanted to, but he gladly plopped down next to you. The usual glare he had on his face had come back, and you reached a finger forward, pressing it into his furrowed brow. “It’s okay. I like this kind of pain.”

Hanzo huffed, placing a strong arm over your waist so he could pull you closer. “You’re strange.”

“You’re the one who suggested everything in the first place.”

Blush dusted his cheeks, and you chuckled, snuggling up against him. Your hand traced patterns on his back, and you hummed softly. “You know that you can always tell me anything, right? Next time, if you want to try something new, don’t be so afraid.” You glanced up at him. His face had softened a little bit. “I love you, after all.”

“As do I, my love,” he whispered, placing a hand under your chin so he could angle your lips for a kiss. For as stoic as Hanzo could be, he was a kind and caring lover. He ever ensured your pleasure, and his greatest goal was to make you happy.

As your lips broke apart, he raised an eyebrow. “So, I have another—“

“Hanzo.”

“Yes?”

You smiled at him. “Let’s sleep on this, okay?”

After a few moments, he chuckled. “Of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for it, so here it is.
> 
> Obviously, there's going to be some femdom. If that ain't your slice of cake, that's cool, but this fic probably isn't for you.

It was late into the night. The room was dark, and the only light visible came from the moonlight that peeked through the heavy red curtains that hung over the window. It was a time for rest, one where you could dream about things that could or could not be. Instead, you were lying on your back, staring at the ceiling with wide, tired eyes. Next to you was Hanzo, his back to you. It expanded and fell softly with each of his deep breaths.

How many nights had you spent like this so far? You know this wasn’t the first, and you wondered if it wouldn’t be the last. Surely not, since you hadn’t yet broached the subject of your anxiety. Would you ever? Likely not. It was far too embarrassing and self-indulgent to bring up, and therefore it was better tucked away in the crevices of your mind.

Yet, the subject wouldn’t allow you to forget it. Sometimes it came up during the day, wiggling itself into the front of your brain and whispering its needs to you. Most often it came on nights like this one, waving its hand in front of your face and blabbing to you. You tried to hush it, to close your eyes and sleep, but it wasn’t easily deterred. In fact, you’d begun listening to it. You could just tell him. Just casually bring it up.

You shook your head. No, there was no way you could. There was no way he’d agree to it, anyway. It was better off just spending some sleepless nights with the thought until it finally decided to leave you. After all, what if it put a strain on your relationship? What if he found it awkward and never looked at you the same way again?

Groaning, you rolled over toward your lover, putting an arm around him and burrowing your face into his broad back. You should just be happy with what you had right now. It was fantastic as it was, and there was no reason to ruin it with your silly propositions. Just forget about it, you firmly told yourself, waggling an imaginary finger, it’s not worth whatever consequences it may bring.

“You’re hurting me.”

You jumped from your musings, eyes flinging open. His voice had rumbled against you, and he was son shifting over so he could face you. Propping his head up in his palm, he offered you a lazy look. “Any reason why you are digging your fingernails into me? Should you not be sleeping?”

Oh. You hadn’t even noticed that you’d been gripping him, pressing your fingers into his stomach as you tried to fight with your own thoughts. You hadn’t meant to wake him. “I’m sorry,” you murmured, rubbing your eye with the heel of your palm, “I had a nightmare.”

“You were not asleep.” His voice was flat and tired, and he released a small yawn. Sleepy Hanzo was considerably less collected than his awkward self.

Your cheeks grew hot, and you sunk slightly under the covers. “… That means you weren’t either.”

He sighed, his other hand coming up to push a strand of hair out of his face and behind his ear. “It has been rather difficult to sleep when you’re squirming around like that.”

“I’m not—“ you lowered your voice down to a hiss, “I’m not squirming.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I’m not!” Really, he was insufferable. You offered him a pointed look, puffing your cheeks out. “I’ve just had some things on my mind, that’s all. I’m sorry that I apparently move when I think.”

“You do,” he murmured half-heartedly, “A lot.”

“You’re not helping.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, wrapping his strong arm around you and pulling you closer. He gazed down at you, those dark eyes searching your face for any hint as to what thoughts lay beneath. Apparently unable to decipher anything, he frowned. “What are you thinking about, then?”

Oh no, this was no happening. Especially not so late at night. You would let the thoughts torment for you longer so long as you didn’t have to deal with Hanzo asking you why you were so flustered. “It’s fine, really.”

“Clearly it is not.”

You groaned, running a hand over your face. “Ugh… Can we not talk about this right now? Look, I’ll tell you in the morning, but I… I really don’t want to talk about this.”

He looked over you for a few moments more. “… I have not done something wrong, have I?”

Did he really think you were mad at him? What a strange sense of déjà vu. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong, Hanzo. You’ve been fine, great. I just… I want to get my thoughts in order before I say something stupid.”

Hanzo offered a nod, tightening his arm around you and allowing his head to flop into the pillow. “You can tell me anything,” he whispered, putting his face into your hair and kissing your scalp, “I love you. Sleep well, please.”

Well, how could you now, with him so close to you and whispering such sweet things? Willing away the blush that threatened to spread to your ears, you pressed against him. Yes, in the morning you would tell him. You would need a lot of coffee and a lot of courage, but you’d tell him. And if he didn’t agree, it was just something he wasn’t interested in. You didn’t need to worry. It would be fine.

God, you weren’t sleeping tonight.

\---

Morning found you wondering if you could fake an illness. Yes, you were sick to your stomach, but you weren’t quite nauseous. Maybe you could make yourself throw up? It would certainly be a disgusting and risky business, but maybe, just maybe, it could get you out of the hell you were about to endure.

Hanzo had absolutely no clue of your inner turmoil. He sat next to you on the couch, coffee clutched in one hand and phone in the other. It was a surprisingly… Domestic thing for him to be doing. Of course, he often had coffee in the morning (otherwise he was about as tolerable as a two year old without their nap), but he was rarely on his phone. Maybe Hana had also showed him more productive things to do on it as well.

And you sat next to him, stiff and nervous. Your hands fidgeted in your lap, and you had felt far too ill to eat breakfast. It was infuriating how calm your lover was about this whole thing. He just sat there, sipping his black coffee every now and again while his eyes wandered over his phone’s screen. He didn’t even look that interested in whatever he was looking at. He just had his regular face, where he looked like someone had told him a bad joke. Couldn’t he be just a little nervous?

You cleared your throat, and he immediately set both his phone and coffee down on the glass table in front of you two. “Are you ready to talk, then?”

So he hadn’t been even interested in his phone! He was just passing the time! You let out an annoyed sigh, rubbing your shoulder. “I guess.”

He nodded, straightening himself out on the couch and folding his arms. God, he didn’t need to intimidate you. “Alright. Now does this have anything to do with me, or is it something out of my control?”

You quirked your lips to the side, avoiding his gaze. “It does have something to do with you.”

He nodded. “And you said I have not done anything unsatisfactory or rude to make you upset.”

“Yes.”

“Then what is it?”

Offering a look at him showed something a little interesting. While he appeared just as stoic as he normally did to the average person, you noticed little quirks that gave away his true emotions. His brows were furrowed a little more than usual, his lips were a bit thinner, and his eyes were flicking over your face rapidly. He was just as nervous as you were.

“… It’s about what we did a few days ago.” No reaction. Perhaps you had to be more specific. “When you tied me up.”

“You told me that you didn’t mind the pain, though.”

You couldn’t help but sigh at that. After your little adventure, he’d still been so concerned about the red lines covering your body that he’d forced you to lay down and allow him to rub a salve on your body. And then when the massage made you terribly aroused, he’d refused to have sex, saying that you needed to rest and that he didn’t wish to hurt you further. And he thought you couldn’t hear him masturbating in the shower after that, but the water hadn’t been loud enough. The massage had turned him on as well, the prick.

“I didn’t mind the pain, Hanzo,” you explained, emphasizing with your hands, “I really liked what we did. It felt good, and I wouldn’t mind doing it again.

He visibly relaxed.

“But—“

Tense again.

“There’s something else I want to do.”

Confusion flooded his features, and one of his thick eyebrows shot up. Obviously he hadn’t expected that. “… Such as?”

Here it was. The big moment. The time you’d been fretting over for several nights now. You just had to shove it out of your system. It would probably take him by surprise. Maybe he’d be disgusted, but you just had to say it, regardless of the consequences. Ha, he’d probably want to leave you. Dating a girl like that? No thank you. But you’d never know if you didn’t say it.

“I want to tie you up.”

There was a long silence following your proclamation, and you didn’t bother to open the eyes you’d squeezed shut. Your heart threatened to beat out of your chest, and your throat was closing up. This was how you died. You’d get too scared and your heart would overload and you’d just drop over dead. Yes. You could feel it coming. Sweet death had finally come for you and—

“I suppose that can be arranged.”

What? You opened your eyes, staring at him in utter disbelief. Had you just been hearing things? Still, when you looked at him, his face was inexplicably calm. Sure, a light blush dusted his cheeks, but he had about the same reaction to you telling him the weather. At your obvious concern, he rolled his shoulders in a shrug.

“It is something I have learned about. Hana showed me—“

“Hanzo.”

“Hm?”

You sighed. “Can you explain without telling me that you looked at porn?”

“Ah, yes.” He cleared his throat. Were his cheeks just a bit darker? “Basically, I understand that some women are interested in that sort of thing. While I’ve never considered that I would be interested… If it is you, I suppose it is something I could do.”

So he was agreeing? That didn’t seem right. “So you’re… Okay with it?”

Hanzo nodded. “Yes. I am willing to try anything once, and it does not sound too bad. Actually…” He chuckled lightly, offering you a deeper look. “It sounds nice.”

You should probably be remembering to breathe. Sucking in a deep breath, you offered him a lopsided grin. God, you had been hoping he’d agree, but you didn’t count on it. You thought he would have just brushed it off, or outright refused. Instead, he looked a little embarrassed, but otherwise was entirely agreeing with the subject.

He leaned over, wrapping as arm around your shoulders and pulling you close to place a kiss on your forehead. “Please, never be ashamed of what you want to do. You can always tell me. I cannot say I will always agree, but I plan to please you to the best of my abilities.”

You giggled, wrapping your arms around him so you could keep him close. “Honestly, I was scared that you were going to refuse. Or yell at me, or something.”

“Why would I yell at you?”

“I don’t know,” you admitted, “I was terrified. I’m glad you’re okay with it.”

He hummed softly, rubbing his hand up and down your shoulder, forcing you to relax. God, you were so glad. Sure, you were still incredibly nervous, but at least you weren’t worrying like you had been before. Now your heart was beating frantically for an entirely different reason.

“So,” he began, pulling back slightly to look down at you, “When would you like to try this?”

He was really on the ball with this, wasn’t he? “Soon, okay? I’m still recovering from the fact that you’re okay with all of this, so give me some time to calm down and get everything ready.”

Hanzo’s nod was soft against you, and silence fell. It was comfortable, and you cradled each other in yours arms. You could heart his heart beating against his chest, strong, loud, and fast. He may have been a collected man on the outside, but he experienced the same emotions you did. It was very comforting.

\---

“Hanzo, stop looking at me like that.”

His brow was furrowed as he stared down at you, looking both confused and miffed. “… Why?”

His question was likely directed at your choice of clothing. You wore the black and red kimono he’d donned the last time the rope had been brought out. It was obviously too big for you, and it threatened to fall off your shoulders and expose your chest. You’d forgone the hamaka, considering the kimono itself was plenty long. Plus, you weren’t sure if it would have stayed up on your hips.

“It’s sexy,” you explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “Can you stop glaring at me for two seconds and get on the damn bed?”

Releasing a defeated sigh, your lover complied, sitting on the bed and pushing himself up toward the pillows with his arms. Once comfortable, he folded his hands on his stomach, quirking an eyebrow up at you. He could stand to act a little more romantic, you thought. Still, he’d be in your grasp soon enough.

You pressed your knee into the bad, unraveling the red rope in your hands as you stared down at him. You’d considered how you’d tie him up. Obviously, he couldn’t be quite put into the same position you had been. His muscles allowed for considerably less flexibility, and you didn’t want to hurt him. Still, there were a few things you could do with him.

“Sit up,” you urged, and he easily complied. You decided to start at his wrists, pulling them out until they were held in front of him, slightly bent at the elbow. You looped the rope around them, pulling it just tight enough to bind, but to not cut off circulation. Once secured, you wound the rope down his arms, having tied his wrists with the middle of the rope so you could work with two ends.

Your knots were considerably less intricate than his had been, but they definitely did their job. You wrapped it over his shoulders, shifting behind him so you could cross it over his chest and tie it off against his back. You accentuated him in a similar way he had done to you, and it was a bit silly looking. It was a joke you had that Hanzo had breasts that put most women to shame, but he confronted you about it, saying they were pectorals and not breasts.

Then why did he always show them off? For his Dragonstrike, he assured. Yeah right.

The rope continued down his body, and he was actually quite patient as you struggled with knots and made little noises of frustration. Soon enough, you were at his front again. Unsurprisingly, he’d grown a little hard from all the touches. His cock slightly rose up, and you offered a pointed gaze down to it. His body shifted uncomfortably, causing you to snort out a laugh. Ah, well, you would get the time to admire him soon enough.

Guiding the rope across his hips, you placed it in such a way that it outline his pubic bone before following that v down between his legs. You forced him onto his back, pulling the rope just beneath his buttocks before finishing off by wrapping it around those thick thighs of his. And just in time too, for the last bit of rope finished itself off.

He was tied in a way that was more for decoration that actual restriction, but he did look rather wickedly delicious. You smiled down at him, patting his thigh in reassurance before leaning over his body, curling your fingers into his hair. You massaged his scalp, and he quickly leaned into your touch.

“Nothing hurts, right?”

A small hum and a shake of his head. That was good. Hanzo was surely much more durable that you were, but you didn’t want to cause him pain. Your hands went up the back of his head, eventually reaching his small ponytail. Gently, you tugged on his ribbon, loosening the knot and pulling it free from his hair. His raven locks quickly cascaded down, and his amber eyes opened to give you a questioning look.

“I ran out of rope,” you explained, grabbing his wrists from between your bodies and looping the yellow fabric around them. Slowly, you guided his hands above his head, allowing him to squirms down so his arms weren’t bent at such an odd angle. You secured his ribbon to the headboard, tying off the last knot for the night.

Leaning back, you admired your work. While certainly not as elegant as what he had done a few nights ago, you would be lying if you said you weren’t pleased with yourself. His skin tone contrasted quite nicely with the red rope, and it was so nice to watch how it shifted with each breath. Your gaze wandered down his body, examining your handiwork. Yes, definitely quite nice. The prettiest part definitely had to be that cock of his. It even twitched under your examination.

“Now that you have me here, what are you going to do with me?”

Was he teasing? While he was all tied up? Oh no, you couldn’t have that. You huffed lightly, hovering over him and placing both hands against his chest. You lightly dug your fingernails into the muscles, causing him to softly hiss. “I have plans. You just have to be patient.”

“Have I not been waiting long enough?”

You leaned forward, grazing your teeth along his throat. “Patience. Aren’t you supposed to be good at waiting? You’ve trained for it after all.”

His annoyed snort told you he wasn’t very happy with your words, and you grinned against his skin. Well, so be it. You’d have him spilling apart from your touch soon enough. He could bite out retorts for now, but they would only result in consequences in the future. Withdrawing from his neck, you reached up to the sash that secured the kimono, slowly tracing your hands along the length of it until you reached the knot in the back. His eyes were on you all the while.

Your fingers slowly undid the knot holding it up for him to see for only a moment before tossing it off to the side. Your fingers trailed up your body, a light moan escaping your throat as you grasped the edges of the kimono. Slowly, slowly, you peeled the fabric from your body, exposing your skin inch by inch to his eyes. You could see his fingers twitching in their bonds. Of course, he’d usually be the one touching you and stripping off your clothes.

The kimono slipped off of your shoulders, pooling at your elbows. Your breasts lay exposed, the cold air instantly hardening your nipples and causing you to lightly gasp. Oh, you quite liked how his pupils dilated at the sight of them, how his jaw clenched. You chuckled softly, pulling the kimono off of the rest of the way so you could expose the rest of your body.

The way he inhaled at the reveal had you knowing he quite liked the choice you’d made tonight. You’d considered wearing a bit of lace under the kimono, but that was a bit cliché. Instead, you were completely bare and freshly shaven. You softly moaned, running a hand between the valley of your breasts, down your stomach, before spreading your palm across your pubic mound. Your middle finger lay across your clitoral hood, though you made no movement to lift it or touch yourself.

“See something you like?” you teased, your other hand coming up to cup your breast. He bit his lip, forcing his eyes up to meet your gaze. Clearly he hadn’t expected this little display, but it was all part of the plan. You intended to make him crumble, after all.

Hanzo’s throat bobbed as he stared at you, giving a small nod. Chuckling, you slowly crawled up his body, moves predatory and cat-like. His eyes followed you all the while, though they couldn’t help but drop down to your swaying breasts. His neck craned slightly, as if he was moving to reach his mouth to one of your nipples. You smirked, sitting down on his chest briefly.

Your finger went to his lips, pushing against them until he put his head back down against the pillow. Clicking your tongue at him, your finger drew down his chin and neck. “You only get to touch me if I tell you to, okay?”

He huffed in annoyance. “I cannot touch you. My hands are tied.”

“What, do you think you can only touch someone with your hands? Hanzo, love.” You gave him a pitiful look. “What do you think that mouth is for?”

He sucked in a sharp breath, his lips tightening. Rarely were you this dominant in the bedroom, but something to do with seeing him helpless and vulnerable below you made you just want to ravish him. Leaning forward, you hovered your breasts in front of him. Those eyes immediately fell down to them.

“Since you seem so eager to get your mouth on me, I suppose I can oblige you.”

Smiling, he leaned forward, opening his mouth to suckle on your nipple. However, you pulled back at the last second, and his lips closed unceremoniously on the air. He glared up at you, frustration evident from his furrowed brow.

You simply raised your own. “What do you say when I give you a treat?”

It took a few moments, but realization crossed his features. Oh, yes, you were playing this game. One, it was merely to ensure your dominance in this situation, and to ensure he didn’t get the upper hand. Two, it was just so nice to see him having to stoop down and express his gratitude.

“Thank you,” he murmured, eyes briefly averting from you.

“Thank you…?”

He quipped your name, but when you shook your head, he looked a bit confused. You urged him on, dragging your nails down his chest.

“Ah!” he moaned when your finger scraped a nipple. “Mn… Thank you, miss.”

And there it was. You now leaned forward, allowing his lips to envelop your breast. He suckled just outside of the areola, licking the skin softly. You sighed against him, hooking your hands into the ropes on his chest to tug him closer. He obliged, eyes closing as he moved his mouth over, wrapping his lips around your nipple. His tongue was soft against you, lapping gingerly.

For how little he talked and used his mouth (unlike other fellows you would dare not name, especially now), Hanzo was still so skilled with that tongue of his. Perhaps he’d honed the skill just for you, or he’d received instruction in one way or another. Either way, it made him able to bring you great pleasure with the flat muscle. It was something you very much appreciated.

His teeth gently came down, and you hissed against him. As he lightly tugged, his tongue continued to work on your nipple, ensuring there was pleasure to combat the sting of pain. His eyes briefly flicked up to your face, gauging your reaction before he shifted further into his work, opening his mouth to place a loud, open kiss against your breast.

He moved to the other side, nuzzling his nose against you as he kissed the skin. You smiled, one hand releasing its tight hold on the ropes to stroke his cheek. He grunted against you, closing his eyes as he settled into suckling your other nipple. Your thumb swept underneath his eye, taking not of the dark circle beneath it.

You knew he didn’t sleep very much. While he often went to bed at a decent time, it took him ages to fall asleep. Part of you was guilty that you’d made it even harder for him to sleep with your worry the past few days. And even when he was able to slip into unconsciousness, his mind was often so plagued with nightmares of his past sins that he couldn’t stay asleep for more than a couple of hours at a time. Then he was up early for training.

You groaned as he bit down, your eyes fluttering. Hopefully exhaustion from tonight’s events would allot him time to rest. Sure, you meant to use him for your own pleasure, but you would also allow him to relax. He was so tense all the time, and he really needed it. Perhaps you could convince him to allow you to give him a massage some other time. No doubt his muscles would thank you.

Satisfied with his ministrations, you pulled your breasts away. He let out a disappointed moan, his eyes flicking up to meet your gaze. You cupped his cheek fully, rubbing your thumb across his wet lips. “Don’t worry,” you whispered, leaning down to kiss between his brows. The tension there immediately slipped away. “You’ll get the chance to use your mouth again in a second.”

With that, you turned around on his chest, scooting back slightly so your rear was positioned over his face. You could hear him audibly swallow, and it brought a toothy grin to your face. Was he really so nervous to see your cunt up that close? He’d eaten you out so many times, but perhaps the role reversal had him feeling a bit intimidated. You’d help him forget that soon enough.

Leaning forward, you puckered your lips and let a bit of spit dribble onto his cock. His hips slightly bucked from the sudden cold, and your hand came to smear your saliva across his dick. He moaned behind you, and you could imagine his head falling back onto the pillow in bliss. Your hand worked up and down the length of him slowly, effectively coating him and making the movement a bit smoother. You didn’t need to have him dry and uncomfortable.

You lightly squeezed the base of him, tilting your head down and lifting your leg enough to get a glimpse of his face. “Well? I didn’t put myself in front of you so you could just ogle me. Get to work.”

You dropped your hips down on his face, and you had to stifle a laugh from the surprised yelp that escaped him. Still, he heeded your words, his tongue darting out to lick your slit. There, that was much better. Now you could get back to work.

Returning your attention back to his cock, you noted how it had already grown more erect in just the short time you’d been teasing him. For as straight and narrow Hanzo could be, evidently his body knew what it liked. You’d have to discuss that with him at a later point. You slowly tugged his foreskin back, exposing more of his swelling cock. Humming, you dipped your head down, teasing the tip of your tongue against his slit.

He gasped against you, briefly stopping his movements. Being unable to see what you were doing caused everything to be a surprise, and he hadn’t been quite ready to feel your tongue against him. Well, he’d have to get used to it soon. Once he went back to working against you, angling his neck so you could wrap his lips around his clit, you turned your mouth back on him.

Yes, it was a little hard to focus with the man so eagerly sucking against you, but you would just have to power through it. You groaned, taking the head of his cock into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around him, feeling the smooth texture. He was slightly salty with precum, and the taste only grew as you dipped your head down, taking more of him into your mouth.

Goodness, was he moving his mouth faster, or was that just you? Perhaps he was just trying to keep himself focused. You had to give him credit for that, especially since you were beginning to lose your head a little bit from just how eager he was. He pulled your mouth off of him for a moment, letting out a long moan as he thrust his tongue inside of you.

No, you couldn’t let him have the upper hand. Even if he was dreadfully skilled with his mouth. Your hand slipped between his thighs, brushing along the rope briefly before your fingers gently wrapped around his balls. A light squeeze had his hips bucking up against you and a muffled cry escaping Hanzo. Smirking, you wrapped your lips around him again, pushing your head down.

Every time the head of his dick hit the back of your throat, you squeezed him. It wasn’t anything rough or intricate, but soon enough it had him panting against you. He was desperately trying to keep his mouth on you, to keep pleasuring you, but he was beginning to lose control. Yes, that was good. You needed him to go to the point where he couldn’t possibly do anything to gain any dominance.

You took him further into your mouth until your nose was against his balls, and you hummed around him. The vibrations caused him to throw his head back, crying out in pleasure. Another squeeze had him gasping, fitfully bucking his hips up toward you.

“Please!” he whimpered, “Do not--! I cannot take it anymore. Please… I just…”

Pulling your mouth from him, you chuckled. “What, is it too much?”

Hanzo nodded, his breaths heavy and labored, “I… I do not want to cum yet. Not like this.”

Perhaps it had just been a little much for him. Still, you weren’t going to go easy on him. “Very well,” you hummed, rubbing the tip of your middle finger on the head of his cock. He whined, head falling into the pillows. “But I’m not satisfied yet, Hanzo. Are you really going to leave me hanging?”

He whispered a small no, taking a few moments to gain his breath before lifting his head. You sat up a little straighter, splaying your hands across his hips for stability as he forced his mouth back on you. Your head tilted back, mouth opening in a moan as his tongue wriggled inside of you. He was groaning against you, and you couldn’t help but shiver. His movements had become more desperate, urging you to cum so he could get his pleasure in the way he wanted it.

Normally you wouldn’t be so obliging, but the prospect of a good orgasm by his mouth alone was simply too good to resist. So you allowed him to quickly work against you, dipping his head down to suckle your clit before drawing a long line up your slit. You hunched forward, breaths quickening and heavy shudders racking your body. Dammit, you were a lot closer than you had initially expected. His talented tongue was going to have you coming undone very soon here.

Perhaps it was the sounds he was making that were bringing you to your peak. They were quiet and muffled, but you could definitely hear them. They were like little whimpers, something definitely not expected to come from his gruff voice. Still, the high-pitched noises he made against your cunt had your ears straining to hear him better. Perhaps this was what your teasing had brought him to. You had made him lose so much control that now he was showing a side of himself you never expected to see.

Suddenly, when he grazed his teeth across your clit, you were roughly pulled from your musings as the heat in your belly reached an ultimate high. Your body went rigid, and you dug your fingernails into his hips. “I’m cumming!” you cried out, and he needed no more incentive to force his tongue into your cunt, awaiting the fruits of his efforts.

You shook against him, thrusting your hips down against his face. He moaned loudly against you, flicking his tongue inside of you and bringing your cum to his mouth. He greedily swallowed all you had to offer, working against you well into and after your orgasm. You sighed, biting your lip as the aftershocks slowly slipped away from you. Oh, you could definitely have more like that one. You wouldn’t be opposed to that at all.

Hanzo’s body jittering below you caused you to finally raise your hips, and he gulped in air. Flipping around, you took note of his appearance.

His face was bright red, and your slick was all over his mouth, and it had even spread to his nose. His hair was fully mussed, sticking out in weird places and overall giving him the appearance that he had been through quite some ordeal. His half-lidded eyes stared up at you, his chest still heaving.

“… You… You almost suffocated me…”

You frowned. “You’re exaggerating.”

He shook his head, but he still didn’t have enough oxygen to fight against you. His head merely fell into the pillows, his eyes falling shut while he tried to gain some control over himself. You hummed, fingers idly toying with a loose strand of hair.

“Now, Hanzo—“ He hummed, showing that you had his attention even with his eyes closed. “What do you say?”

He sighed. “Come on, just let me—“

A sudden twist of his nipple had him clamping his teeth shut, and he groaned in pain. “Hngh… Thank you, miss.”

“Good boy.” You shifted yourself down his body, coming to where you could grind your very wet cunt against his very hard cock. He moaned softly, opening one eye to stare down at you. His arms flexed, still fully bound to the headboard. You slowly slid up and down him, licking your lips. As much as you’d like to have him inside you right then, you still had to work a few more words out of him.

“Do you want inside of me?” you wondered to him, tracing a finger down his stomach. The muscles there flexed unconsciously.

“Of course.” He clearly still didn’t have much energy to say more than a few words.

You tilted your head. “Then what do you say?”

His other eye opened now, and he sent you quite the venomous glare. Oh dear, that wouldn’t do. Offering a lazy shrug, you lifted your hips off of him, moving to pull your leg from his hip.

Hanzo tensed, shooting his head up. “Where are you going?”

You paused, offering him a simple smile. “Well, if you’re not going to ask nicely, then I think I’m done here. I got what I wanted, after all. I have nothing else to give to you.”

He gritted his teeth, hands balling into fists above him. Of course he didn’t want that. He desperately wanted, needed to be inside of you. It wouldn’t be the same if he had to get himself off. Letting out a heavy breath, he offered you a pointed look. “Please.” It was barely more than a breath.

You glanced at your hand, checking your nails. Hm, you should probably file them down.

“Please, miss,” he hissed.

Still, nothing. What game were you getting at? Clearly he wouldn’t have what he wanted until he was thoroughly humiliated. Closing his eyes, he rallied his last bit of courage, and said goodbye to his dignity. It wouldn’t be coming back anytime soon.

“Please, miss,” he whined, voice high and needy, “Please ride my cock. I want to cum inside of you. Please, use me.”

Okay, that had been a lot more than you’d been asking for, and your stomach went giddy with butterflies. You had to know where that had come from.

Still, that was for later, and later was not now. So, you smiled sweetly at him, angling your hips slightly above him. “Well, when you ask so nicely…”

And you were angling his dick against you and slamming down.

He yelled out, a string of Japanese curses escaping him. He’d tossed his head back, eyes slammed shut and mouth wide open. He was pulling against his bonds, trying to buck into you. You didn’t even give him the chance. You were forcing your hips down against his, hands braced against his stomach. God, how hard could he be? All your teasing had made him like this, and a swell of pride filled you.

And his moans were something entirely else. Unbeknownst to him, you were watching his face like a hawk. Such pitiful noises escaped him, and his face was creased with a look of almost worry. Like he wasn’t going to last as long as he wanted to. Like he was going to cum and that would be it. So he was sucking in deep breaths, trying to keep the last bit of control he could over himself.

You couldn’t have that. Tonight, he needed to submit entirely to you. You needed to take him over, to consume him. Slamming your cunt down, you took a brief pause. “Hanzo.”

He couldn’t meet your gaze.

“Hanzo.”

He opened his eyes, sucking in a shuddering breath as he looked to you.

“Watch me. Don’t close your eyes or I’ll stop.”

You were moving again, and, my, how he watched. It clearly took him a lot of effort, and the tendons in his neck were straining as he forced his head to remain raised. Still, his eyes didn’t leave you, his gaze piercing through you. You stared right back, gasping as you angled yourself to force him to hit that sweet spot. Moving one hand toward the middle of his stomach to give yourself better balance, your other came to rub your clit fervently.

Still, he did not break eye contact, even to watch you pleasure yourself. You moaned sweetly, eyes going half-lidded as you moved faster. He was practically wheezing, arms tugging against his bonds. His moans were loud and high and so, so delicious. He was going to break like this. And you relished in it.

You never knew you had it in yourself to bring him to this point. You would still be plenty happy to have him be the one on top, to have him be the one to thrust into you and bring you to a shuddering climax. But there was something so unique, so primal about dominating this man. To know that he could do absolutely nothing, that he was helpless; it made you feel so powerful. Power was something you didn’t know you could crave. Yet, like this, you weren’t sure you wanted to give it back.

He was saying something. You snapped your eyes to his lips, reading them before their words reached you.

“Please, please, miss,” he was begging, his voice raspy, “Please cum. Please. I need you to. Please cum.”

To think he was telling you to cum, instead of asking for his own release. His words caused you to move faster, your fingers rubbing your clit in harsh circles. You were forcing yourself to hold his gaze, the one he refused to break ever since your instruction. He was so focused, and you admired him for it. But that was neither here nor now, for you were cumming harshly.

There was no way you could keep your eyes open any longer. You cried out, seizing around him as you forced your hips to a halt with him fully sheathed inside of you. And then he was crying out too, squeezing his eyes shut and practically screaming out your name. He didn’t even have the energy to buck up into you. He was shuddering beneath you, your orgasm milking his for all it was worth.

When the both of you finally rode out the last aftershocks, it was only then you collapsed, bracing yourself on your forearms so you weren’t entirely using him as a pillow. The momentum caused his cock to fall from you, and his spent cum dribbled from you and onto his skin. You burrowed your face into his neck, feeling his tendons move as he struggled to catch his breath.

He let out a long breath, his chest physically deflating beneath you. “… Thank you, miss.”

You laughed softly against him and raised your head. A hand came back to smooth his hair, and you leaned forward, pressing your mouth to his. He sighed softly against you, tilting his head slightly. The kiss was chaste, but it gave you a moment to briefly connect with him.

Pulling away, you forced your tired body to sit up. “Let’s get you untied, yeah?”

Hanzo nodded, and you were shifting off of him. The scarf was the first to go, and he lowered his arms with a pained groan. You mouthed a small sorry to him, rubbing his shoulders gently.

The rope came easily undone, and it wasn’t long before he was free and rubbing his wrists. You’d taken to cleaning the dried semen off of the both of you while he worked out the kinks in his muscles, and he offered you a grateful look. Clearly he was in no state to do it himself.

It was rather interesting to see the red lines that mirrored your own mere nights ago. They looked incredibly thin against his broad body, but they were still stark nonetheless. You reached out, gingerly tracing your finger over one of the lines on his arm. He glanced to you, quirking up the sides of his lips in a small smile.

“It is okay. I like this kind of pain.”

It took you a few moments, but you were soon laughing and slapping his shoulder. He muttered something about “not that kind of pain,” but he was smiling nonetheless. He wrapped an arm around your waist, tugging you down so that you were lying next to him. He slowly turned until he was on his side, pulling you in close so he could snuggle against you.

You sighed against him, laying an arm and leg over his body. “Thank you for letting me do this, Hanzo. Sorry that I got a little carried away.”

He only huffed, kissing the top of your head. “You had fun, no? To me, that is all that matters.” After a few moments, he added, “Plus, I will admit. It was a little fun.”

“Even calling me miss?”

“Especially calling you miss, miss.”

The tease. You chuckled, pressing your face into him. “I’m glad you liked it as much as I did. I’m actually really glad you forced me to bring this all up. I don’t think I ever would have told you about it if you hadn’t.”

He hummed softly, stroking your hair. His breath was hot against your head, but it was comforting. “I believe that we should say what we want to, even if it may seem bad. Good communication is the key to a good relationship.”

“… What book did you pull that out of?”

“Shut up,” he murmured, but you could feel his grinning against your scalp. “I just want you to never be afraid to talk to me. You mean far too much to me for me to let you feel scared.”

You kissed his skin softly, fingers splaying across his back. “Okay.”

“… I love you, Hanzo.”

“As do I, my love.” He moved just enough to grab the blanket to pull it over the both of you. The cover was welcome. “Now, let us sleep. I do not think I could move if I tried to, right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry this took a little bit to get out. College can get really busy sometimes. Thank you for waiting patiently!
> 
> What else would you guys be interested in seeing for reader-inserts? Not only do I do Overwatch, but I can work with a good Assassin's Creed, Star Wars or Marvel fic. Almost no kinks are off-limits. Be free, little sluts.

**Author's Note:**

> This took an obscenely long time for me to write and it's not even that long otl
> 
> Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading! I mean, who doesn't want Hanzo to tie them up? Sounds like a good time.
> 
> I'm thinking of maybe writing a sequel to this in where the reader ties Hanzo up. What do you guys think? Would you be interested in seeing that?


End file.
